Light and Dark
by Gevaden
Summary: When negotiations to stop a war don't go well a senator and a troublesome padawan go to talk to the race about to attacked only to get framed with murdering the queen, meanwhile another two Jedi go to Iridonia to ask for more time before they start the In
1. Chapter I

Ca' hal woke up this morning as he did every morning, the noise of his neighbours dragging him from his peace. Breakfast was never anything special, and the days wore thin after his 52 years. The force running through his veins gave him power, but patience he had been forced to build up over the years gave him the will not to use it. He needed patience in his line of work. The work he had devoted his life to. He could still remember what his mother had told him on the day he left.

"You're going to have to leave today, Ca' hal, and you'll be gone for some time. I wish you could stay, but it is your destiny, you have the force, and I can't keep you locked down here if you are to use it. So please, though I may not be there to help you, use it well."

And so, he used it well. He became one of the best in his group of younglings, and now had his own padawan, Rian. Rian was the most stubborn padawan he had ever come across, and he had seen many leave the academy out of not wanting to comply. Rian was, to coin the phrase, "along for the ride", which basically meant he was a Jedi on his own terms, and wouldn't take orders unless it was "fun" and he had a very wild sense of fun, enjoying the heat of battle more than the victory. He had a habit of going against orders for his own enjoyment, and never listened when given warnings. One thing he could compliment his padawan on. He was quiet. On one side of his house were a family. On the other was Rian. Rian never made a sound, and was always meditating when visited upon in the morning. Which was the only reason Ca' hal stayed as his master, was because he could see that no matter how much of a wild card Rian might be, he was a Jedi at heart. It was time by now to check up on him. He left his apartment, and walked barely ten metres before he reached the door. He raised his hand to knock. Then he stopped. Something was wrong. Something was happening inside, there was an incredible amount of force active behind the door. He tried to open the door but found that it was locked. He used the force, and beat the door down. He got a fleeting glimpse of Rian before the door raised itself back to its original position. He could feel the force fade away behind the door, and it fell away. Rian walked up to his confused master.

"Defensive usage of the force. Could come in useful."

Ca' hal was taken aback. Rian had never shown this kind of interest in the force before.

"Shouldn't I be the one to _teach you_ these things? You're not actually allowed to experiment with the force in this manner."

Rian gave a smile that made him feel uncomfortable. He gave an air of coyness. Like he was planning something.

"We have a meeting with Ric'ia in ten minutes, why are you not ready?"

Ca' hal gave him one of his patronising looks, the one that said I am the Master here.

"I was waiting for you master," Rian said sarcastically.

Vi' ki stood guard outside the quarters of Ambassador Ric'ia. Ftuí himself had assigned her. It was a great achievement for someone as young as her to be chosen for an important mission by the head of the council.

Ric'ia was pinning her hair to the side of her head, she hated these Alderaanian senatorial hairstyles. It looked like she had cakes on her head. She had just finished putting in the last pin when her communicator beeped.

"Madam Ambassador, they are here."

"Ok, send them in."

She walked into her living room and saw Vi' ki entering the room with Ca' hal and Rian,

"Madam Ambassador," Ca' hal said nodding his head in greeting.

Rian just stood at ease, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Master Ca' hal thank you so much for coming, I was so happy when Master Ftuí agreed to sending you and your padawan with me on this all important mission."

"So what is it that requires our assistance?" Ca' hal asked taking a seat next to the ambassador.

"I'm negotiating with the Selations, they've been refusing to sell certain precious items to the Zabrak's and the Zabrak's are getting ready to take the goods by force. And if this meeting doesn't go well then I must speak to the Zabrak's and try to stop a very bloody war."

Rian looked at Ric'ia and raised an eyebrow.

"The Selations? There not the most...trustworthy of people."

"They have a bad stereotype. I'm sure they're lovely people."

"They're Sith enthusiasts."

"Again just a bad stereotype." Rian returned to his state of silence. Ric'ia looked to Ca'hal.

"Anyway, if anything goes wrong it could cause the mass slaughter of over eighty-million innocent Selations. So we need the utmost caution."

"Couldn't the republic force them to stop?"

"Sadly we can't. There's a Zabrak law known as 'The protection of current state law' which the republic agreed to sign when the Zabrak's joined."

"And this law means what?"

"If anything threatens the current way of life to the Zabrak's then they use emergency power to fix the problem. And since they've been buying these goods from the Selations for the past eight hundred years then it's become a way of life."

"And what is this product?"

"A form of food I believe...some fruit that doesn't grow anywhere else for several billion light-years."

"That is a problem."

They started walking to where the meeting was to be held. It wasn't a very long walk and there was a very nice view. When they did arrive they sat down at a table in the room where they'd have the meeting. Rian stood behind Ric'ia in his usual at ease stance with his arms behind his back. They spoke amongst themselves for about half an hour before the Selation representative came with his consul who looked more like a Sith. He wore the usual Sith cloak and had hieroglyphics tattooed onto his face.

The Selations themselves were tall and thin as a specie, with a smooth skin that looked like leather. Rian bent down and whispered to Ric'ia

"Bad stereotype? More like Sith enthusiasts."

"The consul might not be a Sith."

Ric'ia got up and walked over to the Selation representative, Rian was at her side, with his mistrust for the Sith like figure he'd rather stay as close to the Alderaanian Ambassador just encase of an assassination attempt. As they approached the guests the Selation quickly moved his hand next to Ric'ia's face. Rian thought to himself as the hand rose.

_He's attacking her, I knew it! The Scum._

Rian took his lightsaber and swung it upwards as quickly as he could slicing the Selations hand from his arm. Ric'ia fell backwards at the surprise of the lightsaber flashing in front of her. The Selation fell backwards and the Sith figure swung his own red lightsaber at Rian. Rian blocked and the two were locked in a fierce battle. Ca'hal's reaction was to use the force to push the Sith backwards in an attempt to break the two apart. The Sith hit the wall with enough force to knock the lightsaber from his hand. Rian stood over the Sith and swung downwards cutting the enemy down the back, killing him.

"That's one less Sith in the universe." Ryan turned around triumphantly. But Ca'hal was less than impressed.

"What have you done!?"

"Killed a Sith and foiled an assassination attempt!"

"That wasn't an assassination attempt! That's the Selation greeting! He was presenting the individual patterns on his hand!"

Vi' ki ran to the Ambassador's side and helped her up.

"Rian what are you thinking you may have just started a war, the Selations aren't the smartest species in the universe but if you kill one of their representatives or their aides they will strike back."

She walked over to the Selation representative to see if he was ok.

"Why? Why did you have your Jedi attack me?"

"He's not my Jedi, he didn't know that you were greeting me he was trying to protect me."

Ric'ia pulled at the hem of her skirt and ripped a piece of it off. She took the Selations arm and wrapped his wound.

Rian meanwhile was standing over the body of the dead Sith, '_I did the right thing, they should all be wiped out._'

He looked around to see if anyone was looking, they weren't. Quickly he bent down and took the unknown Sith's lightsaber hiding it in his cloak.

Vi' ki was helping Ca 'hal carry the Selation representative, Malakíshu, to the Medical Centre while Ric'ia and Rian waited for the Republic Guards to arrive to come and take away the dead mans body.

"I don't know if I can prevent a Selation attack, ignorance is a poor defence."

Rian just stood there and didn't respond.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Ric'ia said glaring at him.

"What is it you would like me to say?"

"How about I'm sorry I ruined your negotiations, I'll apologise to the Selations."

"I have no need to apologise to anyone."

With that he walked away, leaving a very angry Alderaanian Ambassador to deal with the Republic Guards.

The medical droid was attaching a new hand to Malakíshu, Vi' ki and Ca 'hal were waiting outside.

"Does he ever think? He may have just lost the Ambassador her position."

Ca 'hal left out a sigh, "His heart is in the right place, he just has a short temper."

"How could a person with such a short temper be allowed to become a padawan? Doesn't the council have rules against that sort of thing?"

"He wasn't always this angry, his hatred of the Siths only arose over the last few years, he just wants to help so much sometimes it clouds his judgement."

They sat in silence each thinking about the last few years and how life as a Jedi had changed. Ca 'hal remembered how the Jedi were once a highly respected organisation, now there numbers were dwindling and their foes were growing in number. He feared that soon the Jedi would have to use brute force to protect their way of life and in the same instant they would lose it.

Ca'hal had returned to where the meeting was supposed to be, he looked around the room.

_Where is it? Here lightsaber!_

He searched under the tables and behind plants and other things.

_Its gone, someone must have got here before me._

Ca'hal walked home and felt a nasty chill run up his back. As he passed Rian's room he found the door open. He peered down through and saw all the way down to the balcony Rian was standing at, deep in meditation. Ca'hal walked right up next Rian without Rian noticing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Today's events." Rian turned around causing his cloak to spin up and Ca'hal saw Rian's lightsaber on his right side as always. It was his usual lightsabor.

_At least my padawan isn't after taking it._

Rian started to pour something into a cup. Rian held the cup to Ca'hal.

"Want some?"

"Eh...yes, yes okay." Ryan held out his left hand raising his cloak and this time Cathal noticed the lightsaber on Rian's left side.

"Rian might I ask why you have two lighsabers."

"I thought wielding a second might aid me in combat."

"The force and the lightsaber you have will defend you all you need."

"I am not invincible, a stray shot could kill me."

"I see, and is that lightsaber..."

"The Siths...yes it is."

"And is the combat advantage the only reason you took it?"

"It's faster than making another and I like the colour."

Ca'hal felt a sudden tiredness fall over him.

"I shall leave you now, I'm very tired, I'll see you tomorrow. I have a meeting with Ric'ia and it's very early so I'll be gone for some time."

"That's not a problem for me."

Ca'hal awoke very early the next day, before the dawn had even begun to show it's first rays. He arrived before Ric'ia and sat down waiting for barely a minute.

"Ah senator how are you?"

"I'm very good a little tired but very good."

They were speaking for hours and were interrupted rarely. Towards the end of the conversation Ric'ia said that if she and her guard go to the Selation planet of Crontiuos 7 then the Selations are willing to discuss matters again.

"That's excellent news."

"Yes but your presence is required somewhere else!"

"Where is this?"

"The Zabrak home world."

"I'll be going there to do what?"

"You will be trying to convince them to either not attack or hold off for a few months."

"Fine, when am I leaving?"

"You and Vi' ki will leave tomorrow."

"Me and Vi' ki?"

"Yes, I want to take Rian."

"You..._want..._to take Rian?"

"Yes, I think spending some time with me might have a positive effect on him."

"Your choice is your choice."

"I think you'll see what I mean when you meet him after spending sometime with me."

Ca'hal was very busy preparing things before the flight but it was rather uneventful until his ship got into view of the Zabrak world, named...Iridonia.

There where four huge ships orbiting the planet, each one was about as large as a Star Destroyer. There were smaller ships flying around those, these looked like a heavy artillery air ship, each one had various side weapons, from twin-linked heavy blasters to cannons. Vi' Ki swallowed hard.

"Even the republic would have a run for there money against those."

"We have the force on our side."

"Yes and the force will protect us from a cannon the size of a small building."

"It could...if you're very strong in the force."

Suddenly a very soft voiced woman came through on the ships communicator.

"You are approaching the world of Iridonia, Identify yourself or we will shoot you down."

"I am Ca'hal, a Jedi sent by the republic to discuss the assault your preparing."

"Yes we were expecting you, you have access." They flew down and were greeted by a huge hulking figure dressed in fine garments.

"I am Telstaitcius, This is my province."

"I am Ca'hal and this is a friend Vi' Ki." A giant hand was extended to Ca'hal and then Vi' Ki.

"You must be the one who killed the Sith and cut off the hand of that Selation." Vi' Ki replied.

"No...no that was someone else."

"Eck...he would have been welcome here." Ca'hal looked at Vi' Ki and gave a

_This is going to be hard _look.

Meanwhile Ric'ia was just touching down on Crontiuos 7. The sun was extremely hot; Ric'ia had a hood up to keep her cool. A speeder that would bring her and Rian to the palace where they would discuss the Zabrak problem approached her. They drove there silently, although the driver was trying to make conversation constantly. When they finally got there Rian was very alert, constantly looking from one place to another. They were escorted from hall to hall until they arrived in a brilliantly designed room of marble. As they approached the King and Queen Ric'ia said to Rian.

"Remember, I'm telling you what to do on this little trip, I have your interests at heart, and I think seeing these people will help you understand that they're neither Sith followers nor bad people."

"I understand. And you remember I'm legally your protection and I can take any precaution to keep you safe."

"Don't cut off any hands." Ric'ia said before Rian growled.

The King sat on his throne, he seemed very wise. Experience was on his side, he seemed very old. The queen was similar but seemed very thoughtful.

And as Rian expected, a Sith stood behind the two thrones.

The King said in an old, wise voice.

"Promatius why don't you show the young Jedi something that will entertain him, I have a feeling he won't enjoy a long conversation about food distribution."

The Sith answered in a slow, cold voice.

"Hmmm yes sir." He moved with a certain precision around the Thrones and as he came closer Rian opened his mouth to refuse the offer but Ric'ia saw this and said quickly.

"You'd enjoy that _wouldn't you_ Rian?" Rian faked a smile.

"Yes...of course." The Sith, Promatius placed hand on Rian's shoulder and he led them outside. The Queen started talking.

"He seems like a lovely boy." Ric'ia answered.

"He's the one who cut off your representatives hand."

"Accidents happen I can see the mistake he made, I hate that stupid gesture. But it's tradition and our gods couldn't change that if they tried."

"You seem understanding, so you must realise the Zabrak's problem?"

"We do see the negative of what we are doing, but we hope the Zabrak's attack."

"What that's insanity, why?"

"You mightn't realise this but...the Sith are very present on this planet, and as soon as the Zabrak's get here we are going to explain the problem and hope they help us, if not...I'd rather the entire 820,058 Sith on this planet be killed by the Zabrak's too, even if it means sacrificing our people."

"That's more Sith than I've ever heard of!"

"The man who left with your Jedi...he's a Sith."

"I couldn't tell." Ric'ia was very sarcastic with this,

"If we try and tell them to leave, they'll slaughter us anyway."

Rian and the Sith walked into a large generator room.

"I can feel the anger you possess."

"What?"

"You reset my presence, you'd rather that I wasn't human so you could fuel your prejudice for _aliens_."

"Who do you think you are?"

"See, that's anger, now Jedi show me what you can do with my apprentice's lightsaber." A large red beam glowed before the Sith.

Rian didn't brandish the Sith lightsaber, he used his own. Promatius swiped at the side of Rian, Rian blocked. Promatius swiped from below, Rian Blocked. Promatius swiped faster and harder from the top and from both sides, but Rian blocked each with grace and skill.

"Hmmm you know how to use a lightsaber. How about the force." The Sith extended a hand. Rian felt a tickle at the back of his throat, but the tickle changed to being choked. Rian was lifted into the air, and throw across the room. Rian slowly got to his feet, trying to get his breath. Rian saw a red beam come down towards his face, his reflex's allowed him to raise the other lightsaber from his cloak to his aid.

"Yes...that's more like it, now, it has a second side, activate it." Rian looked at the extra-long handle. He found he could use two sides on this lightsaber. He attacked the Sith and with many quick and well aimed blows forced Promatius into defensive stances.

"You're...better than I foresaw." Rian saw the lightsaber he dropped a while ago and pulled it to his side with the force, his deactivated one side of his new blade and chose two use two individual Lighsabers instead.

"This should be a monumental battle."

"You Sith talk too much."

"Come young padawan learner." Rian ran at Promatius and started swiping with the two lightsabers; he spun from side to side trying to swipe in different places forcing Promatius to back away. Rian felt the force choke him again. He dropped his lighsabers and went at his neck scratching desperately to try and do something, he didn't know what, just something.

"Now Padawan if you want to save your life, use the force...the dark side of it."

Ryan didn't do anything except scowl.

"Yes, your angry, give in to your anger. Use the force to stop me! Save your life boy!"

Ryan felt a strange tingling in his hand; he felt the force flowing through his hand,

_I can't give in...don't give this dog what he wants._

Rian had to if he wanted to live, but he'd rather die than give this Sith his sick pleasure.

"What do I have to do to turn this dark soul? Will I continue to choke you? Or will I kill the senator your protecting?"

The Sith got what he wanted, Rian used the dark side of the force. A red blast of force electricity shot from Rian's hand and knocked the Sith off his feet. Rian ran to his lightsabers and picked them up. Rian looked for the Sith but saw him disappear at the last second.

"Come back! Get back here and finish this." He stood for a moment but there was no sign of Promatius.

Rian made his way back to the throne room where the meeting was still on.

Ca'hal was speaking to Telstaitcius while Vi' Ki sat rather silently watching and learning the method of negotiation that Ca' hal used, Ric'ia used a lot of agreement and flattery but always tried to get to the point straightaway but Ca'hal was very...long with his discussions. He listened to stories or told stories and had very long points that had nothing to do with the topic.

Rian was in a bar that night; he couldn't stand being in that palace any longer. He had followed two guards who said they new a great underground joint, with quality music, a joy of Rian's. He now overheard the guards speaking.

"I wouldn't mind guarding that senator, you what I mean."

"Yea boi."

Rian tapped the guard on the back and when he turned around Rian punched him in the face, the guard fell to the floor and his friend looked at Rian. Rian brushed his cloak aside revealing his lightsaber.

"Hey...you're a Jedi, you can't punch someone."

"Who said I was a _Jedi_?" The large fat guard took the hint and walked away.

The other guard got off his fat ass and looked at Rian. Rian waved a hand in his face.

_You will apologise for the statement you made._

"I'm really sorry about what I said."

_You'll go home and find a nice hobby._

"I'm going home to start a hobby."

"Good boy." Rian turned to the bartender.

"Hey Jedi...could you do me a favour."

"That depends. What is it?"

"See that guy in the corner, the one playing cards."

Rian turned to see a small Selation white greyish skin.

"I see him."

"He's a loan shark, could you go over there and em..."

"I know what you mean. Have a drink waiting for me when I get back."

"No problem, it's on the house. Thanks buddy!"

Rian approached the loan shark.

"I heard you're the guy to talk to for a loan."

"Maybe how much do you want?"

"A lot."

"There's very high interest."

"Not a problem."

"Sure."

"Okay come with me." Rian grabbed the loan sharks arm.

"Hey get off me space trash!"

Rian brushed his cloak aside again to show who he was.

"Okay I'll come quietly."

As he got up he pulled a blaster at Rian but the shot was deflected by Rian's lightsaber. Rian kicked the loan shark in the face.

"You prick you made me bleed. Get him you idiots!" Two wookies came to Rian at either side.

Rian now brandished his second lightsaber.

"Sit down. No, leave and if my friend the bartender ever tells me you've been in here or been giving loans...I'll kill you."

"I understand...boys lets go." The group left. Rian went back to the bartender and had a chat about this world's underground. By the time he left he was both very knowledgeable about the underground and very popular for getting rid off the loan shark.

When he approached the room he was staying in next to Ric'ia's he felt a disturbance in her room. He rushed in and found Promatius standing at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your senator murdered the queen, as did you, do you forget so quickly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all over the news, now die padawan."

Ric'ia woke up at the sound off the lightsabers clashing.

"What's going on?"

Rian blasted the Sith with the same force blast he used in there last encounter, this time the Promatius was knocked through the window and down many flights, he hit the ground hard and died.

Ric'ia looked at Rian.

"Do you mind?" Ric'ia was holding the sheets over herself; Rian took the hint and waited outside. When she came out Rian looked at her.

"You have some explaining to do!"

"What? Why should I explain anything to you?" Rian brought her back into the room and started flicked through the channels on the monitor, he eventually found a news bulletin with.

_Disturbing images of the queen being killed by an_ _Alderaanian senator and her sith bodyguard. _The images showed very clearly Ric'ia sitting down on the throne holding a sceptre, she pointed at the queen who was on the floor and Rian sliced the queen in half.

_A royal guard has already attempted to apprehend her,_

"Must be the sith you just killed."

"We might want to leave."

"I definitely agree." They started sneaking down the halls until they reached the exit; they snuck out pretty easily but eventually were spotted by an angry mob wielding various dodgy looking weapons.

"Run!" Rian grabbed Ric'ia by the arm and pulled her along. They ran very far and often-tried hiding in alleys and various places but the mob found them every time. At one point only a handful found them and Rian was able to dispatch them, Ric'ia picked up an assault rifle blaster and started lugging it around. They were chased down a huge road, which led to what seemed to be an old industrial area, long abandoned and with huge gates locking it.

Ric'ia looked at the huge mob, there was over three hundred angry Selations coming after them.

"We're stuck."

"I'm never stuck." Rian grabbed onto Ric'ia again and forced jumped his way up to the top of the gates, he then forced jumped down. Ric'ia looked through a large crack and saw all the citizens stopping at the sight of black rusted gates. She heard a few people shouting.

"They've entered the graveyard-there finished!" Ric'ia looked at Rian who was looking behind her, she looked at his face, his eyes were wide open, she looked in the same direction as him, they were, to be described easily...robot zombies, crawling at them, hopping at them and generally walking to them.

"Can't you force them to deactivate or anything?"

"Just start shooting." Ric'ia lifted the heavy blaster and started shooting, the droids started falling if they were hit but the rest kept coming.

"Stop shooting." Ric'ia stopped straightaway. Rian held up his two active lightsabers. He ran at the droids and started swiping and slashing. They fell in tens but were quickly coming around him and, Rian used the force to push them back then very quickly concentrated his every being to the force, the two lightsabers started floating and started swiping at the droids, they spun all around Rian, swiping the droids. Ric'ia was shooting the droids that came at her. She looked over to the crowd that had put Rian out of view, all she could see were droid limbs flying into the air and every now ant then a lightsaber came and left view.

A large hum could be heard and all the droids, who's numbers were growing thin, retreated. Ric'ia shot at any she could as they scampered away. And Rian pursued a few that moved very slowly. Ric'ia came up behind Rian as he swiped off a droids head.

"Aren't you the skilled Jedi!"

"I do a lot of meditating, it helps a lot, clears my mind, helps the force move freely through my body."

"Lets explore this place for some kind of communications."

They wandered for two hours before finding a large thin building; it had lights shining on it, like a sky show, Rian looked in aw. Ric'ia had to ask.

"What's that?"

"An old Jedi temple."

That's Chap 1, I'd like any possible mistakes pointed out as to correct/ avoid next time. Hope you review.


	2. Chapter II

Ca'hal was speaking with Telstaitcius,

"And why must you have this food?"

"Because, it is very important to our people, it's involved in many ritual meals such as births and deaths, even weddings. It has been a traditional food for eight hundred years. Our chefs have discovered amazing ways of boiling it, it tastes like...pure adult pleasure."

Ca'hal swallowed hard.

"I see, well I have to ask you, seven months, that's all we are asking for, give us seven months to find another supply."

"That is far to long, we only have enough to last three months, so we attack in two months."

Ca'hal thought of the Sith Rian mentioned on the planet.

"What about the Sith on the planet?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you worried about the threat they'll cause?"

"They have not been a concern! How foolish I have been!"

"I'm glad your thinking straight!"

"I'll need bounty hunters!"

"What?"

"Bounty hunters! They'll help us defeat the Sith."

"I must disagree! Bounty Hunters are bad news!"

"As bad as they are, Sith are worse! But with several hunters in every assault squad we'll have less of a problem."

"In history a single Sith defeated ten Bounty Hunters! How many do you intend on hiring?"

"Many...but that will be expensive, very expensive."

"Why don't you spend a few months gathering funds for the war effort?"

"Ah...your Jedi mind tricks won't work on me!"

"I didn't do a Jedi mind trick!"

"I can tell you are powerful."

"I'm not using the force."

"I can feel the pressure your putting on my brain."

"I'm really not using the force." He wasn't, that's the thing.

"Shhtop your lying Jedi! I can feel it!"

"Is your speech okay? You lisped a bit there."

"I ish fine, a little brain dead from your tricks but okay."

"I really didn't do any tricks." He was starting to tire from the Zabrak's insistence that he was taking liberties with the force. Vi' Ki sat there wondering what was happening.

"I will retire to my room now, I will sleep on your request. You have the luxuries of my land to entertain you."

The tired Zabrak retired for the night, Ca'hal turned to Vi' Ki.

"That's very...odd."

"Eh...yeah."

"I think someone else might have been here." Ca'hal looked upwards, there were many balconies up close to the ceiling.

"Could a Sith have been using mind tricks."

"It's very possible, but I should have sensed it."

"Unless he was very powerful in the force."

"Possible I suppose. But unlikely, Sith rarely use the force in that manner outside reading minds."

"Maybe there's something in his drink."

"That's a theory."

"He had a lot."

"He could be drunk."

"No, he was too polite to be drunk."

"Oh, you never know, old men these days. He's a rather odd fellow for an Iridonian isn't he?"

"Yes, the battle seemed to matter little, it was getting the food and helping the people he cared for."

"Yes, The Iridonians love battle."

"We have a lot of work to do. Something isn't right about this man."

"I shall meditate on it." This was a time when Ca'hal missed Rian's company; Rian would have meditated for a stupidly long amount of time on something like this.

Rian would also like the people on this planet, warriors with bloodlust.

Ca'hal had spoken to many Iridonians since he arrived three days ago, and they all seemed to be completely normal for Iridonians, they were dark brooding characters that enjoyed combat. But Telstaitcius was still out of place; he didn't seem to be Iridonian. Sometimes he seemed to be an individual and sometimes under the thrall of some great power. He had taken the care to interview the staff in the kitchen. The wine had seemed safe, and they all had tested fine when he probed their minds. He was sure that something was amiss. He took a trip to the king's bedchamber. He had opened the door to a crack, and was about to slip through when one of the servant girls turned the corner. He quickly tried to distance himself from the door, but she had seen him. She was gracious enough not to pry, the mark of very extensive training.

"Sorry sir," she said, "I didn't know that Telstaitcius was expecting company." Ca' hal had the better judgement not to lie when she had trusted that his intensions were good.

"I didn't either," he joked, "I was just looking for him. Has he been seen today?"

"Oh no sir, he is never disturbed on this day. He eats almost solidly for six days, and then sleeps on the seventh. He is never disturbed. He must rest." Ca' hal was taken slightly aback.

"Does all of your race do this?"

"No sir, just him."

"Is there any reason why he treats himself like this? If one of our race did that they'd be almost dead within a month!"

"With all respect sir, your race is weak. He does this as a testament to his own endurance. It prepares him for any unforeseen result of battle. He changes his routine every 3 years, last time he lay under a slab of steel for 5 hours straight every week, and ate nothing but the war provisions. One would say that he is now making up for lost time."

"So when can I speak to him?"

"I will ask him to see you next time I see him. He likes to surprise those who wish to talk to him."

"I see, thank you." He turned and walked down the hallway, until she was out of sight. Then he turned back and snuck into the chamber. The room was dark, and he had to rely on the force to guide him around for almost a minute. When his eyes had adjusted, he could see a great many shawls draped over the furniture. The carpet was thick and clean, and as he raised his eyes from it, he saw the four-poster bed. The curtains were semi-transparent, and beyond them he saw the bulging silhouette of the Zabrak. His stomach was bloated, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. It put Ca' hal in mind of hibernation. He knew that there would be some kind of cleaner or maid in to check up on him sooner or later, (there always was in these situations), so he conducted his search as quickly as he could.

Later the next day he sat in a workers canteen waiting for Vi' ki. When she finally came she had a smug face.

"What deserves the smile?"

"I think I might know why the King was acting so strange!"

"And that would be?"

"He's going through withdrawal."

"And why is he doing that."

"After he left yesterday I took the cup he was drinking from and had his saliva compared with old Saliva and guess what was found, or wasn't found?"

"I really don't know."

"Crontian Melweed."

"That's the food that the Selations are providing! But if that's the case why aren't all the Iridonians like this."

"Well yes, but its not actually food it's a smoking herb, It causes the user to feel really relaxed. And as for the king only being strange, he's one of this planets eight province kings, the kings or queens smoke the stuff everyday because they can afford it."

"Well done Vi' ki!"

"Thank you." Vi' ki's smile grew and she sat back and put her hands behind her head.

"That probably is what's wrong." Vi' ki heard this and leaned forward with a scowl.

"What do you mean probably of course it is!"

"I think you're partly right, but there is still something not totally adding up."

"Well, we better get on with finding out what it is."

"I agree." The two went around investigating for the day and eventually made an interesting discovery; King Telstaitcius wasn't an official king, he was a make shift replacement who was never replaced with a proper king.

When Ca'hal discovered this he went to some local places that would have perfectly acceptable king, he found an Iridonian named Kel Stulash. Ca'hal spoke to many people and they all said that Kel should challenge Telstaitcius. Ca'hal agreed to this and led the way to the palace (Not that he needed to, any clown could tell a Iridonian palace from other buildings.)

When Kel, Ca'hal and several others entered the throne room Kel made the challenge.

He pointed a finger at Telstaitcius and shouted.

"I Kel Stulash of the blood bearer clan challenge this fool for his place as province king."

Ca'hal leaned over to a Kel supporter and asked.

"What is the challenge exactly?"

"A fight to the death."

"I wish I knew that earlier." As everyone watched, Telstaitcius picked up a huge broadsword, ran at Kel and shouted.

"Die Blood bearer!" Kel didn't move as the king ran at him, the King was feet from Kel before he reacted, he pulled out a blaster from behind him, shot the king and dived to the side, the blast tore through the kings chest and the hulking beast fell to the floor.

People cheered as Kel sat on the throne, after a few moments of sitting down some palace staff came through the doors and announced the new king.

"I declare that the province of Stennci has a new king...KING KEL STULASH!"

People gave a huge cheer, Kel asked for quiet and he looked at the Jedi who had brought him to his state of royalty.

"How can I repay you?"

"How about not attacking the Selations for awhile?"

"How long do you need?"

"Seven months."

"You have one year, but then we march to crush that weak race."

"I suppose that's sort of fair."

Later that day Vi' ki came bursting through the doors to Ca'hal's room.

"Here, proof that my theory is proven, one hundred percent proven to be right!"

She shoved some papers with information into Ca'hal's face.

"That doesn't really matter anymore!"

"WHAT?"

"There's a new king."

"Who? How?"

"Kel Stulash, Lets just say nasty information came to light." Vi' ki felt crushed, her hard work _didn't really matter anymore._ She went to her room and just collapsed onto the bed.

"Its just not fair." She repeated this until she fell asleep. The two had small things to do before they left and they were there for a few days before they were summoned by the council to join many others on the Selation planet. They could get there a few hours before anyone else because they were closer, so they headed off straight away after asking a favour from the king.


	3. Chapter III

Meanwhile Rian had just got the door open to the abandoned temple.

He and Ric'ia entered, the place was in very good condition to the rest of this hell-hole, the rest of the area they were stuck in looked like a losing side of an explosive war, ruined buildings scattered the several miles it took up, junk piled up to hundreds of feet, the only people in the place were the droids, they infested the place, Rian had yet to see an entire droid, they all had either a missing arm or leg or something.

"How does the place look?" Ric'ia asked Rian from behind him.

Rian was looking at an electronic map of the building.

"There's power, so probably heating too if we can find something to control the temperature." It had been freezing since they left the palace.

Ric'ia fiddled with some switches and buttons behind what seemed to almost be a reception desk, after a moment of fiddling she pressed something causing the room to be filled with brilliant light.

"Good job senator."

"You can call me Ric'ia if you prefer."

"Good job...Ric'ia."

"Isn't that better?"

"Not really."

"Not even a little."

"Maybe...a little."

"There's no point in hiding behind a tough exterior with me, it doesn't work, I can see the shy little boy you truly are."

"You're seeing things."

"Ha ha."

"We'll need to eat."

"We won't find consumable food here."

"That means we have to find the way out of this crap shoot."

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"With words like _crap shoot."_

Rian gave a big formal bow and said.

"I truly apologise lady senator."

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

Suddenly something slammed against the large metal doors,

Ric'ia reached for the blaster she had picked up from the mob and placed it on a table making it easier to use. Rian activated his lightsabers and prepared for the doors to open, but then thought of the cold.

"Ric'ia open the doors."

"What?"

"If the doors are broken open then all the cold will come in! We'll freeze at night." Ric'ia looked at the various buttons at the desk she bunked at and found the right one, the doors opened and droids poured in.

Rian began slashing and swiping while Ric'ia shot at the doors and outside them, the number of droids wasn't very high but Rian was tired from earlier and wasn't fighting at his best, he swiped at droids as they slowly came at him, one of them shot a blast that got through and hit his shoulder, Rian was lucky, the blaster was very small and weak, designed to be shot a lot of times, very quickly, Rian still dropped a lightsaber as the pain shot through his body. Ric'ia kept shooting until there was none left, and with one pulse of the force Rian pushed the shells out the door so it could close. Ric'ia ran outside and picked up a few blasters, she might need them.

They were there for two days and nothing of great interest happened, no more attacks that is. They did find a temperature control and now enjoyed a fine warmth 24/7. They found clothes and frozen food that seemed to be eatable in some of the rooms in the higher floors and Ric'ia found a recording of what seemed to be the last person to be in there. She played the recording.

A person appeared on screen, a woman, long blonde hair and a determined face.

I am Leith Starkiller, The race known as the Selations have been little help, they've buckled under Sith control. The Sith have stopped our ability to send messages off world with a small device that relays all messages to a ship they have floating above the planet. The device is located on an antenna on top of this temple...I don't know how they got it there but we can't get near it, we've sent four Jedi after it to stop it and they were all shot down, The Sith came here with thousands of soldiers, cannons and of course Sith Knights. They have stopped incoming imports, exports, everything. We can't last much longer, even now I can hear combat outside and I can feel Jedi dying. They've mobilised a droid army, tens of thousands! But they are weak droids, inefficiently made! They line outside the city and we are cutting them down! But they are resilient droids! Losing limbs and the sort but continuing to fight! I think we could turn them to our side if we destroy that damn relay device! Our antenna is more than enough to send commands to there communicators! We could turn the war, but that damn device!

I pray that the next person to watch this is either reinforcements or someone helpful...may the force be with you...and may it protect us.

The screen went blank before coming onto a menu asking what to do next. Ric'ia had an idea...they could send a message to the council or Ca'hal or someone! Anyone who could help. And the Sith probably aren't protecting the device anymore. Rian can get up there and we'll be saved!

Ric'ia ran down a few flights of stairs looking for Rian, she found him meditating and she shouted

"I found a way to safety!"

She explained the idea of Rian climbing up and destroying the antenna, Rian thought on it and decided he would do, he had to.

Rian stood at the foot of the tall antenna he had to climb up if he wanted to get at the device. Ric'ia was warming some food for when he got down. Rian used the force and started jumping up and soon he found the device, a small spider like gadget stuck onto the antenna, He ripped it off and threw it away, it fell downwards and smashed against the floor. As Rian looked out at the distance he saw the city he had escaped from, it was actually very beautiful from here. The city lights shone brightly and he could see people scurrying about, then he saw really bad sight, he saw two black figures approaching the gates he and Ric'ia had entered over,

"Sith." He could feel that they were Sith, He made his way down to the roof entrance of the temple and found Ric'ia after following the smell of food.

When he found her she had to ask him.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I bust it up." She saw a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There are two Sith are coming towards us."

"Where are they?"

"Just after entering the city walls."

"We have to be ready."

"I kinda wanted them to kill us."

"Very funny, seriously you can't beat both of them."

"Yes I can! I've killed two Sith very recently!"

"They weren't together!"

"Still they weren't even competition."

"Really?"

"Really!" Ric'ia got some blasters and made sure she was ready, one of the blasters was the one that had hit Rian in the shoulder, Rian could still feel it sting every now and then. Rian and Ric'ia were hiding on a floor waiting for the Sith and a little later they heard them entering.

An old, cold voice spoke.

Go my apprentice, bring the senator alive...kill the Jedi if you wish.

The next voice was young, fresh and very cocky.

Thank you master.

Rian could feel the Sith running up the flights of stairs, when he arrived in the room where Rian was waiting in hiding the Sith threw off his cloak and activated a double ended lightsaber, it's red glow gave a little light in the dimly lit room, The Sith heard two lightsabers moving through a door that led to a balcony, The Sith approached the door but Rian opened it and ran at the Sith, the two paused for a moment, Rian looked at the Sith, a Selation, pale skin, some hair growing around the mouth, bald, eyes full of malice. The Sith looked at Rian, big blue eyes, brown hair that had been growing long over the past few weeks, both were tallish, rather thin and determined.

"It's a shame I have to kill a kid." Rian wanted to anger the Sith.

"I'm no kid, and when I kill you...I'm gonna have my way with that senator." The two ran at each other and started slashing, this Sith was very strong for his age and physique, Rian was fast, very fast, his strength was slightly lacking but his skill with a lightsaber was extreme, and his knowledge of the force was also above normal for someone in his phase of training. The Sith was talented with the dual-sided lightsaber and had a certain grace with his movement.

The Sith was now hammering blows down on Rian, then he'd spin upwards and come down with more strikes. Rian was blocking all of these and looking for an opening to get onto the offensive but was stuck defending, The Sith tried to spin left and strike Rian but Rian was able to graze the Sith's leg with his lightsaber, the Sith fell and clasped his leg, he could feel the burn but had to press on, he must kill his adversary, his combat became a sort of dance, certain moves, each one pulled off with acrobatics and grace, Rian was fighting with a much more defend, strike, defend, strike method. Ric'ia sat in her hiding spot, the small blaster clasped, she was thinking of the statement the Sith had made,

_I'm gonna have my way with that senator._

Ric'ia could see them fighting, There was something marvellous about a fight to the death between good and evil, Jedi vs. Sith, Acrobatics vs. assimilated Jedi training, strength vs. speed, young vs. younger, dual sided lightsaber vs. two lightsabers. Rian was now jumping over the Sith and was swiping high and low. The Sith could feel the graze on his leg and it was affecting his fighting. The Sith used his good leg to kick Rian in the face, it landed right on Rian's chin and Rian fell onto his back, Ric'ia burst out of her hiding place and started shooting with the small blaster and a larger pistol blaster, The Sith deflected the first few shots but then one got through and this led to them all getting through, he was knocked back by the shots until he was pushed out to the balcony but instead of falling over he just fell against the railings, he was dead.

Rian was up by now and looked at Ric'ia, she turned to him.

"He's not having his way with anyone."

"I'd imagine not...you hit his penis."

"Did I?"

"Yes, I'm very sure you did."

Then they heard that old, icy voice.

"So, you've had yet another victory senator. I applaud you, that's three dead Sith in a few days, but lets see you defeat a master who has no intention on being a martyr." Rian answered.

"What do mean...martyr?"

"Did you think you were powerful enough to kill Promatius?"

"I did kill him!"

"You foolish child! He gave his life to start you down a path to the dark side!"

"That's a lie! I killed him with my power!"

"Yes...using force lightning I believe, a technique he taught you!"

"So what?"

"You should know! That lightning is the dark side!"

"Well...but...the end justifies the means!"

"Does it really?"

"In this case...yeah, yeah it does!"

"Well...I bore of this...I'll take the senator now." Ric'ia looked at Rian.

"We have to be careful against him."

"Screw that...I'll teach him!" Rian ran at him the way Anakin Skywalker will run at Count Dooku, and both were stopped the same way. Lightning shot from the Siths hands and shocked Rian, Rian ended up on his back, his robes were smoking, and then a second blast of lightning hit him, and again, and again. Ric'ia could watch anymore of this onslaught, she started shooting the blasters but before her fingers had even put pressure on the trigger the Sith had his lightsaber ready to defend, it glowed an evil red and the Sith rebounded all of Ric'ia's shots as if it was child's play. Ric'ia didn't know what to do.

_He's too fast with his lightsaber, I can't hit him. How can I win?_

Suddenly another figure came through the doors, a tall long bearded figure, The Sith turned to face the figure.

"Ahh good king, I am about to arrest the murderer!"

"And I'm about to kill him!" The Sith raised an eyebrow.

"You said him but you don't mean the Jedi...I can tell."

"You are wise Darth Sess'th" The King raised a hand and a small silver cylinder flew to his hands, he held it like you would a sword and he crouched slightly to enter a fighting stance, a brilliant purple shot up from the cylinder.

"You are...a Jedi...but how I never sensed the force in you, why not?"

"I am truly one with the force." The King jumped up and started swiping and jumping and followed this pattern, jump to swipe to jump to swipe. Ric'ia watched in awe.

"Now this is a heroic comeback! A Return of The King!"

Ric'ia could hear his voice in her head.

Don't worry Senator, I know your innocent...I have contacted the Jedi Council. We have a war!

Darth Sess'th was moving backwards and forwards to try and keep up with the Jedi King, the jumping was causing a lot of trouble, Sess'th had to keep turning around and moving around to protect himself.

Rian was rolling in pain, his clothes smoking. Ric'ia ran over and tried to help him up.

"I can stand," he said pulling away from her.

He watched as the King and the Sith Master, they were both focussed completely on the other.

"Stay here," he whispered.

Ric'ia watched helplessly as Rian jumped onto the roof beams, he paused watched the site below him. Darth Sess'th had forced the King to the ground and was about to kill him when Rian leapt down and cut the Sith right down the middle.

Ric'ia felt like she was going to be sick, there in front of her lay two part of a man, an evil man yes but a man a living being none the less and Rian was standing over him a victorious smile on his face. She tore her eyes from the disturbing image and went to help the King.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, do not worry yourself."

"Sir whatever the news reports say I assure you I did not kill your wife."

"I know it was the man on the ground behind you, he was afraid of what the war would do to the Sith on this planet and thought that this would be a way to stop it. His fears, I dare say, were warranted. When this war is over the Sith will no longer be a problem."

Slowly he rose from the floor.

"If you would do me the honour of returning with me to the Palace and we can clear up this little misunderstanding."

Ric'ia turned to Rian who was now bent over Darth Sess'th's body.

"Rian are you coming?"

The King looked over and saw that Rian was reaching for Darth Sess'th's lightsaber.

"You don't need that padawan, come we need to rest."

"I don't need it, I want it, every Lightsaber I take is one the Sith can't use."

"I won't judge you...that's your masters job."

"My masters an old fart." Rian said this under his breath but the look he got from Ric'ia suggested that she heard it.

They made there way out of the city with no trouble, no droids attacked. They made there way to the palace, luckily the Sith had no time or chance to announce that they would have to fight the Selations. After the whole murder fiasco was sorted and the world pointed the finger of blame at Darth Sess'th.

After they had eaten a lot (They hadn't had that much in the temple) Ric'ia had to discuss very important and personal matters with Rian.

"Rian can I ask you something?"

"No."

"I was just wondering why you have such a deep hatred for the Sith."

Rian didn't answer; he just sat there looking at the wall.

"Look I need to know if this is going to become a problem!"

"Why would it be a problem, every Sith I kill is one less for you to worry about."

"It becomes a problem when you go too far, I saw you today you would have slashed those Sith's bodies to pieces. I'm afraid that before we leave you are going to bite off more than you can handle."

"I'm a Je..."

"Don't give me that I'm a Jedi crap, you are still only human. You can be hurt just like the rest of us."

"Why Senator, I didn't know you had that much fire in you. The use of the word crap is highly undignitarial."

"I apologise, I'm just worried."

Rian merely nodded and went back to his meditation. Ric'ia sat at her desk sorting through the information the King had given her but she couldn't focus.

"How did you become a Jedi?"

"At the age of ten it was obvious that my ability with the force was unique, I could do things that some masters struggle to do. So I applied to become a Jedi, I was refused because of my age...five years later I was ripped from a life of bliss, I was ripped from my family...I was ripped from my girlfriend whom I loved...I was ripped from everything...they discovered I was unruly and quick to use the force...they developed a drug just for me to suppress my power, and later a member of the council told me that the reason I was ripped from everything is because that overpowered bastard had a vision of me as a Sith killing every member of the council, a twelve on one fight and I somehow manage to be victorious. Is that detailed enough?"

"Thank you for telling me, it means a lot that you trust me."

Rian nodded and said no more on the matter. Ric'ia started looking at the plate in front of her before asking another question.

"Are you still on the drug?"

Rian raised his sleeves to show where he had received many injections.

"I'm on it until I become a Jedi Knight."

"How often do you take it?"

"I'm supposed to take it once every two days."

"When did you take it last?"

"The day before I got here."

"But that's three days."

"Yeah."

"You better take some."

"No...I think I'll need all the power I can get in the next few days."

"How quickly does the drug take effect?"

"Instantly."

The next morning Ric'ia and Rian had a meeting with the King, their last before their departure, to discuss the war once again.

"So the plan is your are going to contact a fellow Jedi on the planet of Iridonia and tell him what you've learned and he'll tell the Iridonians."

"Yes, that's what we'll do."

All three were agreed on that plan, also the republic would be coming here to fight the massive Sith threat.

"I have every intention of rallying troops to fight." He turned to Rian. "Will you lead my troops? I need someone I can trust and a Jedi would be most helpful."

"If that is what you wish. But couldn't you lead them?"

"If I reveal my abilities then I shall become a target of the Siths."

"I understand."

Three days later the Selations had raised their first army since the Sith take over, seven hundred years ago. The troops were not the best but there was many of them...every Selation who couldn't get a job elsewhere were recruited, prisoners who wanted to redeem themselves and anyone else who wanted to join. The Sith were told that it was for fighting the Iridonians.


	4. Chapter IV

Ca'hal and Vi' ki touched down and were greeted by Ric'ia and a few bodyguard.

Ca'hal was eager to meet his Padawan and see if the senator had a good effect on him.

"Where is my young Padawan? I trust you have taught him well."

"Rian is on his way to fight a Sith army!"

"WHAT!"

"The Selations are going to meet the Sith outside the city gates and fight them, Rian was chosen to lead them."

"We must get to him." Ric'ia raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go! I'm a senator not a warrior!"

Ca'hal looked at the bodyguard.

"Can either of you lead me to him." one of them open a black visor and said.

"Yes sir, I can lead you too him but we won't make it there before the battle starts."

"Well we better get moving." The two ran to a nearby speeder and shot off. Meanwhile Ric'ia had her own idea to help out.

"Vi' ki come with me." The two started to make there way to the old city.

Meanwhile the Sith lord Darth Milace was speaking to the King via communicator.

"How many Sith have you gathered today to join my army?" asked the King.

"I have gather three hundred, I expect the number to be quadrupled by tomorrow."

"That is indeed good news, I have ten thousand marching to join you." The Sith heard the sound of thousands of feet approaching from the city. He turned to see them.

"Ahh yes that is indeed a fine army."

"The Republic is sending many Jedi to help."

"What! We can't have Jedi come! Don't forget what I am."

"I have not, but the Selations are alive again."

"What do you mean alive again?"

"We are not going to be under your thumb anymore, those soldiers are not here to help you, there here to stop you!"

"I knew it. You are a Jedi, It all makes sense now!"

"You are wise Sith Lord."

"Yes, wise enough to call in a Sith Fleet!"

The Sith Lord turned off the communicator and looked at the massive amount of soldiers that had lined up outside the city. The Sith looked behind at the few Sith he had gathered, there was a canyon behind them.

"We could retreat there if it comes to it." But he had the intention to fight the Selation army.

Rian wore a gift from the King, it was a set of black battle garments, he had a determined face, he would survive this fight and he would be victorious in the war.

He held up his active lightsaber, it was glowing its blue colour, when he brought it down then the soldiers would follow him to fight, he had a sinister smile on now,

Start battle music 

The Sith Lord and Rian could see each other and held a gaze that they could both somehow follow from the vast distance that separated them.

Rian lowered his Lightsaber and the soldiers began to charge, the Sith could hear the soldiers shouting and they all activated their lightsabers, they charged at the enemy.

Ca'hal could feel Rian's emotion at this time; he could feel Rian's anger and his joy, he knew the fight had begun. The speeder was moving very fast but the Selation cities were massive cities, most of which took up hundreds of miles, outside the cities were canyons, deserts and vast wastelands that some day a city will probably be built over by the Selations...if they survive the war.

Rian was running at the Sith shouting a battle cry, from behind him the Selations were shooting and shooting, there weapons would shoot far enough and become close combat weapons when they got close enough. The two armies would clash any second and when they did it was like two waves crushing off each other, Rian had two lightsabers active now and was slashing left, right and centre. Most of the Sith were easy pickings because they were so distracted by the tall soldiers armed with strange blasters that could be used as scythes thanks to a long blade attached to the end of the barrel. All Rian had to do was slice at Siths that were too busy to notice him, but soon he and the Sith lord had got each others attention. Rian could hear the Sith Lord using the force to call Rian from a distance.

"Rian...Rian...Rian...Rian." Rian started walking to the Sith Lord, along the way many Sith tried to fight him, but Rian hadn't taken his drug in a few days now and his power was on a dramatic increase, he simply waved a hand and they were thrown side like rags doll.

Once Rian was within reach Darth Milace tried shocking him with the force lightning but his lightsaber caught and absorbed it.

"Now Padawan, show me your power." Rian ran at him at started to exchange Lightsaber manoeuvres. Rian was far too fast for the old Sith Lord,

Ca'hal could now see the battlefield, it had taken him two hours to find it but the council should be here literally any minute. Ca'hal jumped from the speeder in mid flight and searched the battlefield for his Padawan, he could fallow the emotion he felt coming from his Padawan. He spotted Rian in combat with the Sith Lord. Rian was amazing in combat, he seemed so fast, so strong. Ca'hal had never seen his Padawan perform like this before.

"Wait...I feel it now, oh no!" He realised that Rian hadn't taken the drug, he could feel the force coming from Rian. Suddenly a Sith trooper army ran from the canyons and started shooting, It seemed to be enough to turn the tides, and might have been enough to win the battle but very soon after the Republic touched down, many Jedi Knights jumped from transport ships and started reflecting shots and fighting the remainder of the Sith Knights, Many Republic soldiers jumped off larger transports and a real battle had begun, In the confusion of all the new soldiers Darth Milace was able to escape from Rian with life, both off them knew that Rian would have been victorious in a matter of moments.

The battle raged on into the night and when it seemed that the Sith were going to win the city gates opened again. Ric'ia led the zombie droids out to fight and following them was another mob, but this mob was a hundred times larger than the one that had chased her into the derelict city.

"Well done Ric'ia, this is what we need to win the battle." Vi' Ki was ecstatic at the sight of the battle; they both agreed that it was something of beauty and not a horrible sight.

"Thank you Vi' Ki." The Republic had enough at their backs to drive the Sith into the canyons.

Ca'hal ran through the battle, knocking back Siths as they came at hum. He had to get to Rian, he had to stop him before he went too far. There was a lot of anger running through Rian if Ca'hal didn't get to him... he may lose his padawan forever.

Ric'ia and the droids were shooting down one Sith after another. There was one Sith that managed to get through he was swiping droids left and right. He was about to attack Ric'ia, she was shooting him but he reflected all her shots, he swiped at her arm. It only grazed it as one of the Republics Jedi came to her rescue.

"Senator you shouldn't be here, it is far too dangerous. Please come with me to the command centre."

Over the other side of the battlefield Rian and Darth Milace were locked in a swipe defend swipe style fight, with Rian swiping and Darth Milace defending.

"Yes young Jedi, use the dark side. Channel your hate, it is your hate that gives you your power. Use it!"

"You talk too much. You seem to have a habit of doing that."

Rian continued swiping each time his strength grew. He was going to destroy this Sith, and the rest of his kind. They were a plague that needed to be eradicated, and he was the only one for the job.

As Ca'hal drew closer to Rian's position he was able to make out his young apprentice. He was fighting hard, with more power in the force than Ca'hal had ever seen in all his years as a Jedi. The council was right, he was way too powerful.

The Sith Lord again evaded Rian, he escaped but this time Rian had a trophy, he cut off the Sith Lords arm.

"Sith, retreat!" Rian gave chase to the Sith army, A member of the council, Master Ftuí called after Rian.

End Battle Music 

"Rian no come back!"

Rian looked at the soldiers,

"Those who will follow me do! Those who don't, you are weak!"

Rian charged down the canyons with all the surviving Selations and a few others.

They ran through the canyons, they stopped after awhile to give a breather to those who needed it. A Jedi approached Rian, it was an old and very good friend of Rian.

"Rian, are you sure this is the best choice of action?"

"Yes, we must follow the scum."

"We will all be punished when this is over."

"I don't care, I'm stronger than them, and they have no control over me."

"I'm with you until the end."

"Thank you Da'el."

"Lets give them chase." They ran at after the Sith again.

Meanwhile the Council, Ca'hal and Ric'ia where discussing matters.

"So what do we know about the one they call Rian?" It was Master Seleka who was speaking; she was one of three of females on the council. Ric'ia answered.

"He hasn't taken his drug in nearly a week."

"This is very grave news."

"Indeed, and what of the Sith threat?" Cathal replied to the Council member.

"The Iridonians are coming in one month with a truly massive army, I explained the Sith situation and they understand the problem, they are an ally."

"Excellent, now Ric'ia where did the droids come from?"

"A derelict city located to the east of the main city, they were brought here by the Sith when they first attacked and I was able to override they old commands and input my own using a strong frequency coming from an old Jedi temple in the derelict city."

"That's good."

Rian, Da'el and his followers were running through a particularly thin gorge, Rian could feel the Sith troopers about to run along the edge's and shoot down at the soldiers that had come with him. Rian silently pointed upwards and when the Sith popped out and started shooting Rian's mini army was ready. Rian, Da'el and other Jedi who decided to join him force jumped from rock to rock until they made it up the cliff and started fighting the soldiers, Rian was focusing on the troopers using vibroswords, Da'el was pushing Sith over the edge or was killing them with his lightsaber. Rian looked across the chasm and saw Sith troopers on the other side, he tapped Da'el on the shoulder, once Da'el had turned around Rian jumped over the chasm and Da'el jumped after him. They quickly dispatched many of them; one came at Rian with a dual-sided vibrosword, Rian kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling, when the fight was over Rian grabbed the trooper he had kicked down and started interrogating him,

"Where is your camp?"

"I'll never tell you Jedi." Rian raised an eyebrow; he lowered his lightsaber over the Siths leg.

"Are you positive?"

"Ye...ye...yes." Rian brought the blade down and it burnt through the armour and the leg. The trooper let out an unholy scream. A Jedi came up to Rian and asked him was this the good thing to do.

"When it comes to eradicating the Sith...then the end justifies the means."

"Well...I am sorry to hear that." The Jedi, an alien named Tre'shak felt this was very wrong. "I cannot follow you with views like that." The Alien started running back to the council.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." Da'el was as reassuring as ever.

Rian had taken twenty seconds at slowly cutting off the Siths leg.

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"Yes...fine, we're camped not a hundred feet from here, at the drop site."

The trooper was crying under his helmet.

"That's much better, now I'm going to send you to the council so _they _can punish you for your crimes."

"NO...NO PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! HAVE MERCY!" Rian looked at the trooper.

"How people have you given mercy to?"

"This is my first job, please have mercy!" Rian ripped off the helmet; the trooper was just a kid. Rian lifted the trooper down to his soldiers.

"Okay, this is a Sith trooper, as you can see from his armour. He wants mercy because this was his first task as a trooper. What shall we to with him, his fate is in your hands?"

There was uproar as ideas were made but eventually a Selation stepped forward and said.

"A saying in my land is _he who is without sin may shoot the first blaster_." Rian thought on that for a while,

"Okay, that's a very good point...will someone bring him back to the army." Four mob members who had followed Rian with hundreds others decided to step forward.

"Take good care of him." They grabbed him by the arms and the...leg and started to carry him back.

"Okay, we know that the Sith are just around the ridge. Lets go."

The council sat around a campfire and were meditating on the situation of Rian, suddenly four people emerged from the canyons carrying a trooper.

They dropped the trooper in front the council. Tre'shak came from the darkness and said to the council.

"I was witness to this _interrogation." _ Master Shen-Joinn looked at Tre'shak

"Is this common practice to Rian's P O W's?"

"I don't know, I left as he was with this one, but I'll have you know there wasn't a lot of survivors against Rian."

"I see."

"The Canyons are full of bodies, the bodies of patriots."

"We cannot allow this to continue, we must go after him. Bring Ca'hal to us." Tre'shak went off looking for Ca'hal amongst the soldiers, droids, mob members and other Jedi. He found Ca'hal speaking to Ric'ia.

"Master Ca'hal, the council summons you." He pointed to the campfire in the distance.

"Thank you Madame Shak." Ca'hal walked over and when he found them bowed and said.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes, you know your apprentice better than anyone, how far will he take his battle with the Sith?" Ca'hal swallowed hard and spoke.

"He shall not stop until he has killed the Sith or he has absolutely no soldiers left, or it is just he and his friend Da'el."

"Da'el is the apprentice of?"

"I believe Master Sartell."

"Thank you. Will Rian listen to you?"

"I cannot be certain, under usual circumstances I'm lucky when he does, but in his false sight of what he's fighting, I cannot tell."

"His false sight?"

"Yes Rian is under the impression that he is leading his army to fight a most of the Sith, while after counting the bodies he is probable going after, thirty and a bit at the very most."

"Thirty and a bit?"

"Yes he removed the Sith Lords arm."

"I see. We shall go after him once all the Jedi are together and ready."

Meanwhile Ric'ia was looking for Vi' ki, she had disappeared when Rian called for people to come after him.

"I hope she hasn't joined him."

And she hadn't, Vi' ki had actually entered the city and found a Bounty Hunter and was now going back to the plains where the battlefield was, her intention was to use the Bounty Hunter to shoot a tranquilliser at Rian, hopefully making it easier to catch him when they caught up with him.

Rian and his troops now where looking at the drop site. He could see the ship the soldiers came in and intended to steal it when the fight was over. He looked at the enemy numbers, he didn't realise how many didn't get a chance to retreat and how many he had killed in the six or seven skirmishes that had taken place in the canyons. Rian gave the word and the soldiers charged in. Rian was now jumping up extremely high and coming down in random areas and swiping in a circle before jumping again. He picked up a rapid-fire blaster from a dead trooper and jumped up onto the ship and started shooting, he watched as soldiers where hit and fell to the floor. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw to Sith Knights, each armed with Duel-sided lightsabers; Rian used the force to push one of them to the floor and shot him when he was down, the other one seemed like a more skilled combatant. Rian threw the blaster at him, the Sith easily swiped it aside, Rian blasted him with force lightning, the Sith fell to the floor but jumped up in the direction Rian was in he had been hit down, he held the lightsaber pointed at Rian, Rian held up a Lightsaber but the Knocked it aside and then Rian slipped a second one from behind him and stabbed the Sith in the stomach. Rian kicked the Sith off the ship, then used the force to bring there lightsabers to him then he looked at the fight. The few Sith that were left were killing lots of soldiers, Rian saw Da'el trying to fend off two, Rian jumped down to even out the fight. And together they killed the Sith. Rian suddenly could tell the whereabouts of Darth Milace, he was inside the ship, with a few others. He and Da'el rushed around the battlefield fighting any Sith knights and easily killing them, once he felt that his soldiers could handle the rest he headed into the ship...alone.


	5. Chapter V

Rian was walking through the ships hallways; he had two of his now four or five (he kept all of them at his belt, he only used his green one and the dual sided one with one end activated.)

He could feel the presence of two Sith who intended to ambush him, he used the force lightning to blast the doorway they were hiding in, the jumped back because of shock Rian ran in and started to slash at them, they defended well but were knocked back to the wall, they tried to defend against Rian's slashes and fell backwards at the force of it, they crashed into the wall at an angle, one of them hit its head at a funny angle and was knocked out, the other one got up and swiped at Rian, Rian ducked down and drove the Lightsabers through its chest. Rian approached the knocked out one, he lifted the body over to a pipe and using the Siths slightly to large bracers tied him to the pipe, he was in the position as if on the cross. Rian took their lightsabers and began to walk out of the room, but as he did he felt a strange feeling, a sort of _presence _calling him back to the living Sith. As he approached the body many ghosts appeared, they all looked like Jedi's or Sith's. Rian addressed them.

"Who are you?"

One of them, an elderly looking fellow spoke, his voice was nice and comforting.

"We are or were rather, rouge Jedi's and Siths who preached of _your_ coming, and for I we were hunted by are brethren."

"What do you mean spoke of my coming?"

"You are a prophecy."

"How so."

"Your body is more force sensitive than anyone else who will live."

"I can tell that for myself."

"Well, you can do things that no one else can do."

"That is?"

"You can assimilate your opponents force power."

"How?"

"Just put your hand at the this living persons body."

Rian put an open palm on the Siths chest, and moments later a red mist came out and spiralled around Rian's hand, it slowly moved around his arm then quickly rushed down his throat. The Siths body started shaking as the mist left his body and when it had completely left the body stopped moving,

Rian stepped back.

"What just happened?"

"His ability to use the force left him and entered you."

"The point of that was."

"A few things, one, you are now stronger. Two, his power can never enter some again bar you. And finally, you killed your opponent."

"That's extremely handy."

"Indeed it is."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Train an apprentice, or train many, begin a new Jedi Knight academy of some sort."

"No, not Jedi's we are The True Knights."

"A very suitable name."

"Thank you."

"Now we shall join you, permanently." All the ghosts moved in at Rian and seemed to meld into his body, as they did Rian could feel his power shooting up.

Meanwhile outside the ship the fight against the Sith was over and a success, but the Republic was moving in to apprehend the soldiers who had followed Rian.

Inside Rian was moving around the ship, his movement slower and very graceful, his feet didn't seem to touch the floor; he seemed to just glide along. He found the remaining Sith in the bridge. There was six in total, he saw Darth Milace.

Darth Milace ordered his warriors.

"Its him! kill him!" They circled him, but he just caused a force wave and blew them all against the wall, but then he held them there. Darth Milace was also stuck at a wall. Rian approached him, he saw the Sith trembling.

"How are you so strong?"

Rian didn't answer, he just slammed the Sith Lord around the room until he was unconscious, when he was Rian sucked the force out of him, the Sith looked at him in fear. Rian undid the force holding them to the wall. They all drew there lightsabers and attacked him. But using the force he was far to fast and strong, he quickly killed them, he didn't even care for their power.

Rian could feel the force moving through his body, it was being focused and concentrated making him stronger and faster. His body was full of the force, he could almost measure it, as if it was physical, his body was trying to find use's for the extra energy it had suddenly taken in during the last few minutes.

Rian was walking through the halls of the ship, he was suddenly feeling dizzy, his body couldn't cope with all of this extra energy.

"I have to learn to vent it or something." Rian heard one of the ghosts in his head.

"Don't worry, in a few weeks your body will be after adjusting. You just have to pace yourself."

"You decide tell me this now!"

"We did not expect this result."

"Well, I hope it won't be happening for very long."

"A month is the longest we expect for your body to adjust."

"You expect a lot." Rian waited for a while, but no reply came.

Rian found somewhere to sit, and he sat down for short time. After a few minutes he felt more 'adjusted' so he decided to venture outside to the ship. When he got outside the fight was over, but twelve hooded figures where standing outside. Rian looked at them, he knew who they where. It was the Jedi council, and Rian saw very little reason for the hoods to be up; the sun was just rising and it was rather warm.

"Rian, you haven't taken your drug in a very long time." Rian heard this and gave a little smile.

"I'm not taking the drug anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Jedi anymore and I'm not loyal to you anymore!"

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving, where is Da'el?"

"He's on his way back to the city, we have plenty of soldiers watching your little army."

"I wouldn't call it an army. But anyway once I have Da'el and anyone who will follow me I'll be off in this ship." Rian walked down and as he passed Master Ftuí, the strongest and most respected of the Jedi's put a hand on Rian's shoulder.

"You'll have to hand over your Lightsabers."

"I'll be needed them, so...no."

"If that's the way it's going to be." The Council lowered their hoods and took up their Lightsabers. Rian jumped up onto the top of the ship. Master Ftuí and Master Quinn jumped after him, soon enough they were all up there and they had circled him.

"Rian you're surrounded, please just give up."

"Never!" Rian's eyes suddenly glowed like burning magnesium. He was using vast amounts of the force, crates, weapons and bodies that were lying about came up and started flying at the council. They dodged most of them but two members where hit, Master Shen-Joinn and Master Seleka, Seleka was knocked off the ship and took a very nasty fall, killing her. The council ran at Rian in an attempt to slash him but he knocked most back with a very strong force circle, Master Sheldon and Master Du'Arak, the other two females on the council ran at Rian from his front, but before they got close enough to attack a white fire shot from his eyes and seemed to burn them without burning them, they did not have any of the physical signs of being burned, their clothes was fine, as was there skin but they acted as if they were burned. The two fell to the floor and twitched for a while before they died. Rian started throwing things around the ship again but didn't manage to hit anyone successfully.

"Here's an interesting idea." Rian had the lightsabers of the three dead Jedi float up and start attacking the other members of the Council. Rian had all but two of the lightsabers at his belt float out and attack as well. The council had never seen a tactic like this and they had their hands full.

Ca'hal, Vi' ki, Ric'ia and the bounty hunter were on their way to Rian, they wanted to make sure he was stopped, they would be there in a few minutes.

Rian watched as the council struggled against the lightsabers he was controlling with the force, using up all this energy was good for him, it was reducing the massive amounts of force energy in his body, his body could cope with the amount inside him.

Ric'ia had in her hands a remote she was using to control the droids, she summoned them to follow to her location as she ran to Rian. Back at the camp they came alive and started walking in formation.

Master Ftuí fought his way through the floating lightsabers and jumped at Rian, Rian jumped around the top of the ship and eventually off the ship. Ftuí followed, he could feel Rian weaken as he burned up his power. Rian also felt his power begin to drain so he brought the lightsabers flying back to him. The surviving members of the council now stood ahead of Rian, the man who had laid low the greatest Jedis of all time. The air was tense, and for a second it seemed uncertain whether they would run or fight. Rian drew his double-sided lightsaber, and drew both sides. He stepped towards them, slowly, obviously very tired, but they could feel the force inside him was more powerful than all of them put together. He had a mad look in his eyes, as if he was selecting his next victim. He had to choose between Ftuí, Liaria, Kee, and Sunsmith. He knew that Sunsmith was the youngest, and not as powerful as the others. But he had the time to play games with them, and Sunsmith would be the first. He walked very slowly. Sunsmith set himself in a defensive stance that against anyone else would have been pretty impressive, but Rian was in a whole different league now. He raised his hand, the other masters were held in place by the force, making them watch the youth die slowly, unable to help him. He gave Ftuí a look that said

"You're next," as the mist just began to snake its way up Rian's arm, when it was nearly hit by a blast from behind. It was barely a centimetre away from blowing his shoulder off, but he'd dodged. He didn't need to ask who had fired; he'd sensed them long before they had seen him. It was Ca' hal, Ric'ia, Vi' ki, and a fourth, who he could tell was an experienced killer, most likely an assassin or a bounty hunter.

"Let him go, Rian" Ca' hal's voice commanded from far away. So many times had he disobeyed that voice on small things, but now he would refuse to even consider Ca'hal's order. He looked at his former master, and smiled. The mist rose from Sunsmiths chest, and before Ca' hal could even take in what was happening, the master was dead.

"You can join me, and I'll spare your life."

"Stop fooling around, we can help you overcome this!"

"Overcome what?"

"This murderous rampage, you're becoming everything we were trying to prevent!"

"No, that's a lie! I'm stopping the Jedi council! They are evil, I'm starting a new order of Jedi, a real order, and I don't have their stupid rules!"

"There is no order without rules, that's chaos!"

"There will be rules, just not their stupid ones!"

"You're acting like a spoiled child calm down."

"What! Because I believe that the universe's defenders should be allowed to fall in love, because I don't agree with their policies!"

"You didn't have to kill them!"

"It was self defence! They came at me with lightsabers, I suppose you'll still find a way to take their side you bastard!"

"They wouldn't have attacked you unless they were provoked or you tried something stupid like try to get away with a lightsaber that's designed for Jedi's."

"You mean the lightsaber I made, the lightsabers I took from the many Siths I've killed over the last few days, the lightsabers that will go to my apprentices!"

"How can you be so sure that they'll follow you after you've killed the council who'll want to follow you?"

"Criminals, smugglers and the sort."

"I thought you wanted to be a defender of the galaxy? What good will criminals and smugglers do for that?"

"I'll have to start somewhere, and after I liberate the soldiers and Da'el I'll already have a start."

Ca'hal knew that this would never end unless one of them died.

"Fine take the lightsabers, but let them go."

"Why?"

"Because their only defending the principals they've been brought up to believe in."

"After they took me from everything! After they put me on drugs, after they came at me bearing weapons! Their principals are false, and if I let them live then they will hound me and my followers!"

"Do you think they'll beat you if you do let them live?"

"No, but they might kill some of my followers."

"You can kill all the Jedi's you want, but one will always live and they will always return."

"I'm not killing Jedi's as targets, I'm killing them for other reasons, like the fact of what they took from me, the possibility of them killing a future apprentice of mine, many things like this."

As Rian concentrated on Ca'hal he let down the force that bound the council to place, they broke free and came at him one last time, in one final attempt to stop this Padawan. Rian could react in time to force them back so he drew his lightsaber and started to jump and slash, he kicked and punched in mid-air as they came at him, and Master Kee though to himself.

"My, vision...this is it, every detail of that dream, its identical, he shall kill me very soon." In front of Kee Rian kicked two Jedis aside and launched his lightsaber at Kee, The blade moved very quickly and Kee couldn't stop, it tore through his chest then returned to Rian. Rian blasted that _white_ _force fire _from his eyes again and killed Liaria, Ca'hal couldn't bring himself to attack his Padawan, he stood still unable to move, was it his own doing, or was Rian holding him in place.

Rian choked Ftuí with the force but as he did this a dart hit him in the shoulder, it was not a tranq dart, this dart was full of Rian's drug. Rian instantly felt the effect, he had managed to kill Ftuí but his power was sapped for the next two days. As he felt his powers fade, he used his last bit of excess energy to drag the bounty hunter towards him at great speed, breaking the mans knees with the friction. As the bounty hunter landed in his arms, he wasted barely a second thought on snapping his neck. His powers were weakened but he was still more powerful than he had been while on the drugs before, all he needed to do now was kill the man who stood before him or just get past him, and Vi' ki she wasn't really competition for Rian's skills with a Lightsaber.

"Will you still stand in my way still?" Rian was talking to Ca'hal.

Ca' hal summoned every last bit of nerve he could, and gave a smile.

"I'm giving you one last chance Rian, and this is it." He didn't need to wait for a response. He drew his lightsaber, ready for battle. Ric'ia's droids came in from the canyons they had been travelling through, Vi' ki watched from a distance ready to protect Ric'ia if the need came, Ric'ia had little fear that Rian would attack her.

Rian was severely outnumbered, between Ca'hal, the droids and Vi' ki.

Rian prepared his two usual lightsabers.


	6. Chapter Final

**Gevaden: Well this is it, the final chapter. In this chapter Rian and Ca'hal will final fight, you knew it was coming, the question is…Can Rian defeat his old Master while he's drugged? **

Rian was going to go down with his guns blazing, he rushed at Ca'hal and began to swipe. Ca'hal was able to defend, and kept defending.

Ric'ia and Vi' ki were speaking.

"What will we do if Rian wins?" asked Vi' ki.

"He won't, he can't." Replied Ric'ia

"How do you know?" Vi' ki was interested.

"You're going to help Ca'hal."

"What!?"

"Go quick, Rian has the advantage of youth and two lightsabers, so go. I _order_ you to go help him."

Vi' ki ran over to help and not a moment to soon, Rian was hammering down with lightning blows.

She gave a swipe at his leg but he defended with his red lightsaber and kicked her into the chest knocking her back, he then held up a lightsaber to his back which defended against an attack from Ca'hal.

Da'el was standing the rest of Rian's troops; the republic guards were keeping a very close eye on him. Da'el had been forced to surrender when the council came, Da'el would be no use to Rian if he were dead.

Da'el overheard a few guards talking, they were saying that Siths all over the planet were being arrested, killed or forced off the planet. Once the Zabraks arrived the Sith threat would be crushed.

Da'el had to escape and get to Rian; he had to help his friend. Da'el waited for his chance then started jumping around and eventually made it to the entrance to the canyons, he started running and many republic guards were chasing him. After he escaped the rest tried a jailbreak but it wasn't hugely successful, Republic guards got scared and started shooting at the combination of alien races, a few survived and made a run for it down the canyons.

Ca'hal used the force to push back Rian, he fell back and his green lightsaber fell out of his hand, Vi' ki was near it so she kicked it away. Rian activated both sides of his lightsaber and knocked Ca'hal back with a sturdy swing then span around Vi' ki and got the other lightsaber. The two came at him so jumped behind them and started swing with the dual sided blade, he then dropped it and activated two lightsabers and started swiping again.

Vi' ki took a chance and broke free of her defensive stance and attacked with two quick high swings but they did little as Rian leapt to one side and evaded her, Rian was now facing Ca'hal but Ca'hal surprised Rian with a very aggressive battle stance and gave lots of quick swipes at the sides and then on top. Vi' ki ran around to get at Rian from behind but he started spinning around and pushed Vi' ki at Ca'hal. The two came at him again and forced him into a defensive stance, he force pulled his dual-sided lightsaber at him which came at Vi' ki from behind, she sensed it and ducked but this gave Rian the time and the chance to do a back flip and kick Ca'hal, he hit Ca'hal's hand which caused him to drop his lightsaber and Rian punched him right on the chin, Ca'hal fell back and really felt the force of that blow. Vi' ki ran to his aid and started defending, but Rian's quick and numerous strikes were forcing her back but she had to stand her ground or fall on top of Ca'hal giving Rian the chance he needed to win.

Vi' ki pulled out all her strength and skill and put it into a combo that pushed Rian back, it went very well and now Rian was on the defensive as she gave hammering blows to the sides.

Da'el noticed that the guards were _still _following him; he only had one choice, to stand and fight.

When the guards came up to Da'el he was quick to defend himself, after asking wouldn't they rather join him instead…they obviously refused.

Da'el swept his lightsaber and started disarming the guards instead of killing them. He won the fight with flying colours. But he could hear another batch of them coming and beyond those there were escaped warriors who wanted to help Rian. Da'el decided to run a bit further and then start another fight.

Meanwhile back at the camp the Republic was licking its wounds, word was spreading around the camp of a revolt, some Jedi was going to leave and join Rian, and he'd leave with force if necessary. Soon enough The Republic saw just how influential Rian was. Sync Stormhammer, a Jedi who had been overlooked for a place on The Council on more than one occasion walked, and with him he took fully half of the Jedi and Republic Guard with him. Disarray seemed to cover the camp like a giant sheet, nobody knew what to do.

One man decided to write down the events, Dial 'The Librarian' Ruke was his name,

Pure chaos has erupted, the council is dead, fully half of our troops have left us and the only man who can save us is fighting our now greatest enemy…

This is how his book started; although he'll never get to publish it, as it would be confiscated as a 'report' instead. The only thing the remaining troops could do is temporarily retreat and summon aid. But first came first, a new Council was needed, the first name said was Ca'hal, everyone agreed, then another shattering blow hit the remaining Jedi, Ca'hal was fighting Rian, and if he won that then he had to fight half the republic troops and many Jedi.

One of the Jedi spoke out amongst the crowd.

"Considering the events of the last few hours and the hours to come, we must elect a Council and consider Ca'hal dead, if he returns alive then we shall instantly make a member of the Council, but for now…he is dead."

A woman named Slit Turer protested,

"I shall not stand here and wait for him to die, I'm going to show no fear and fight! But I cannot do it alone, and if the Council died against that brat then he must be damn tired, lets just rush' em. And if we die, then we died with honour."

There was a shout of agreement. The rest of the troops got ready and began to rush the canyons.

Rian fell on his face, Ca'hal had pushed him with the force. Rian stayed down for only a blink of an eye, he rushed at Ca'hal with his dual sided lightsaber and gave a few swipes, and the final one was enough to knock Ca'hal off balance.

Vi' ki came at Rian from behind put he span around and knocked her lightsaber aside and then kick her in the side and then at the head, she fell over and did a roll and was able to recover and defend before Rian brought the lightsabor down on her head.

Da'el had been fighting more guards and although they had him pinned down the remainder of the soldiers who had been arrested and escaped killed them, and Sync was still catching up but he had the remainder of the Jedi and The Republic after him.

Da'el pressed on, he could feel sweat pouring down his face. He was running his fastest

Ric'ia was watching the fight against Rian, and although she felt guilty about it, she'd didn't mind who won. She felt sympathy for Rian, but still he was taking things too far.

She looked over at the fallen Bounty Hunter Vi' ki had hired, a slender character covered in armour. He had a large rifle at his back and a blaster at his side; he also had all sorts of gadgets on a sort of utility belt.

She also looked at the droids that now responded to her order thanks to a remote she had, it was linked to the Jedi tower in the derelict city. The droids were at the entrance to this drop site, they took up the canyon passage and stood motionless until she gave an order.

Da'el used the force to push his body's muscles to the limit and he started running very quickly down the canyon.

As he approached the large oval shaped clearing where the Sith ship had landed and the fight was commencing he found his path blocked by damaged droids.

"Out of my way!" Da'el made a pushing gesture at the droids and the force pushed a number of them out of the way, they didn't even respond. But Ric'ia heard the racket and looked at her droids, She recognised Da'el and ordered the droids to detain him, if he interfered Ca'hal and Vi' ki would definitely lose, if Rian was matching both of them than the aid of a Jedi would give him the strength he needed to be victorious.

The droids circled around Da'el and tried to grab him, of course he put up a fight, he started swiping and slashing and when they got to close then he'd jump somewhere else, but eventually a hand grabbed his foot when he was in mid-air and brought him to the floor, droids jumped on him and grabbed him, he wriggled to get free but he had over eight droids clutching him and he was taken down. He still tried kicking at them but it was pointless, he was held in place. Then started to think clearly,

"I'm a Jedi, the force is my weapon. Now should I zap these droids are trick Ric'ia into letting me go, think think think, well she's a senator so she wouldn't have the weakest mind. Zap the droids it is then."

He tried to use the force to stun or weaken the droids but was unable to concentrate enough or focus the force properly. Then he tried manipulating Ric'ia.

Ric'ia sat from above watching down, she watched the three Jedi fighting it out. Suddenly she felt the urge to set Da'el free, but she resisted. Moments later she found her finger moving up and down the remote, she was having a mental argument between herself and unknown to herself but Da'el was chipping in;

If I set him free it will be a fair fight, two on two.

_But Rian is fighting them both pretty well; Da'el will give him the ability to win surely._

_And what If Rian wins? 3,ooo years ago Darth Malak nearly took over, would Rian have the same intentions?_

_No, Rian just wants a new Jedi order; he has his own views on the force, views that allow love._

Love is a passion that leads to pain and frustration as much as it does to joy and happiness, and pain leads to the dark side.

But still…everyone should be allowed feel love.

Da'el could feel her begin to slip, he just had to continue and soon enough she would break, and Da'el could kelp his friend.

Rian ducked to avoid Ca'hal's lightsaber, but then jumped to avoid Vi' ki's. He jumped and span forward bringing his lightsabers down with enough force to push his opponents back.

Ca'hal recovered, but instead of attacking again he deactivated his lightsaber and tried speaking to Rian.

"You don't need to do this." Rian was about to charge even he couldn't attack his old master unarmed, Rian put his back at his belt. Vi' ki now held hers, still active, at her side.

"Will you let me and my followers go."

"…No, you know I can't."

"Then I must, don't you see, I've proved that I'm stronger than the light side and the dark side, maybe I'm the grey side, the bit in the middle or something I don't know, but I'm fuelled by something that make's me stronger than either side."

"That something is the life essence of the council."

"No you jackass…love! Really its not that hard, I'm allowing passion to give me the power to fight but I'm not giving into the dark side."

"Yes you are, I'm trying to help you. Why can't you see that?"

"No I'm not, I have no evil intentions for the galaxy, I want to protect it too, but not the with the Jedi's view."

"The Sith want to protect it, but first take it over."

"Its not like that, I'll let you walk away, I won't come after you, if a Jedi comes at me or a follower of mine I'll defend myself and kill him or her instantly but I won't hunt you down."

Suddenly Vi' ki snapped and shouted,

"You liar!"

She charged at Rian and made a swipe at his neck but Rian was able to get his lightsaber up and defend himself, Vi' ki sent many more swipes but Rian defended them all then he kicked Vi' ki in the jaw, she went sprawling back and put her hand to her jaw, even touching it sent pain shooting through it, it was probably broken.

From the distance Ric'ia could see that they had stopped fighting, she couldn't hear what they said during the break but suddenly Vi' ki rushed at Rian, Ric'ia blocked her face as it looked like Rian was going to be decapitated, once she moved her hands she saw her bodyguard on the floor.

"How did that happen?" She saw that Ca'hal had to rush to defend the injured Vi' ki, Ric'ia started to run down the face of the rock that surrounded the large oval landing site. She completely forgot about her mental argument and ran to Vi' ki.

Ca'hal had used the force to temporarily stun Rian, he ran over to Vi' ki and used the force to try and heal it, he was able to partly heal it but he was suddenly thrown aside by the force and Rian raised a lightsaber and was about to kill Vi' ki.

Rian found himself thinking,

Will I kill her? She attacked me during myself and Ca'hal's discussion, she accused me of being a liar, and she's been fighting me in the attempt to kill me for a while now.

Suddenly Ric'ia jumped in front of Rian and started pleading for Vi' ki's life. Rian looked at Ric'ia and it was enough to convince him, his dropped his lightsaber that was being held above his head, he just let it drop. He threw his arms around the senator and now he pleaded to her.

"You must stop Ca'hal, I cannot go back to the order, they'd drug me to death, I must leave, help me, please you must help me!" Rian was very sincere in his words.

Ric'ia was surprised by the fact that he was very warm and gave a sense of security.

"Please don't make me choose." Rian didn't quite know what she meant.

"Choose between what?"

"Don't make me pick between you and your old master, if I help you then you've one, if I help you you'll escape and the republic will be in even more disarray. But if I help Ca'hal then they'll put you on drugs again, with a good reason look around you." Rian looked around and saw bodies, Vi' ki with an injured jaw, Ca'hal standing around waiting to see what would happen, a small army of droids holding Da'el in place…then something clicked…A SMALL ARMY OF DROIDS HOLDING DA'EL IN PLACE!

"Ric'ia please, just set Da'el free. You don't have to do anything else."

Ric'ia thought about it, then she realised that her remote was up where she was sitting a few minutes ago. She didn't know it but she had just realised that she had told Rian where it was by thinking of it and before she could answer Rian and Ca'hal were racing up to get it.

They were half-crawling and half-running up the rock face and as they approached the top Rian hit Ca'hal in the face with the back of his fist, Ca'hal fell backwards and tumbled down the rock face. Rian picked up the remote, he ordered the droids to release Da'el and they did.

Da'el made his way to Rian and they greeted each other with a hand sake.

"The Republic is in chaos!" Da'el informed Rian.

"That's not what I wanted but still…"

"Still what?"

"Still it might distract them when we make our escape. Could you attend to Vi' ki for me?" Da'el looked at the bodyguard.

"You don't want me to kill her do you? That's a bit…mean, you know with her being injured in all."

"No you daft…person, use the force to help her, heal her a bit if you can. I have other issue's to deal with."

Rian turned to face Ca'hal who was at the bottom of the rock face meditating. As Rian approached his old master the old man got up.

"I am truly sorry it had to end like this." Ca'hal had to repress some tears at the thought that he would have to kill his apprentice. In Ca'hal's eyes Rian was just a child, a child full of talent and possibility, but he was now too much of a threat to The Republic.

"As am I." Rian didn't want to kill his master, but the fight he was about to have would be very close, Rian knew that Ca'hal had been holding back earlier but know the two would fight to the death unless one could knock out the other or one would surrender (which wasn't very likely).

Ca'hal took out his lightsaber that shone with a brilliant blue and then asked Rian a question.

"Will you at least give me the honour of fighting me with the lightsaber you made on your own and nothing else?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rian held up his lightsaber, a green beam shot out.

Ca'hal jumped over Rian and tried to swipe him from behind but Rian expected it and defended without even turning around, Rian span around very low and swept at Ca'hal's feet, Ca'hal jumped backwards and launched himself off the rock face, he went hurtling towards Rian, aiming for his chest, Rian jumped and landed his foot on Ca'hals back as he passed under.

Da'el had his hand close to Vi'kis mouth as he tried to heal it; Ric'ia started speaking to him as he did this.

"Are you sure about the choice you made? You know about joining Rian?"

"Rian is a very dear friend, I could never let him go through something like this without my help, and I agree with his views."

"What do you agree with?"

"Well, I'd like to be allowed fall in love, to feel passion, to experience things that the order forbids."

"That's a very reasonable point. But what things would you like to experience?"

"Lots of things, like sex, I'd love to experience sex."

"That's not all its cracked up to be, three minutes of bouncing then the bastard falls asleep for eight hours, yeah its grand when you love someone and all that crap."

"Madame senator! One might want to brush up on what to say and what not to say!"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Seriously, such words are very undignitarial!"

"Someone else said that to me in the last few days."

"Actually I really don't care what you say, that's a Rian view, in one way he believes in individual freedom. You know like doing what you want or saying what you want within reason of course."

"Yeah…he does doesn't he."

Ca'hal used the force to blow Rian back, Rian landed with a nasty thud and lost grip of his lightsaber. Ca'hal pushed it away with another wave of the force. Rian force leapt to his blade and used the force to throw it, Ca'hal was able to deflect it but this was what Rian expected and as soon as Ca'hals focus was on the lightsaber he was hit by force lighting.

While Ca'hal was down after being shocked Rian pulled his lightsaber towards himself and prepared a defensive stance against Ca'hal.

Then Ca'hal did what Rian didn't expect at all, he got off his hands and knees in the rough dirt and dirt – and started meditating!

"What are you doing? Get up!" Rian said this with a voice that was a little pissed off and a little perplexed. But Ca'hal didn't respond at all. After a few minutes Rian walked over and put his blade to Ca'hals neck.

"If you don't do something then I'll take this chance and I'll kill you, please don't do this, don't let it end like this." Rian said this, but he sounded scared, he was scared of killing his master; he was scared of killing a man who refused to defend himself.

Ca'hal did nothing, and as Rian went to make the killing swipe a giant explosion went off in the canyons.

Republic soldiers lay all around, many had been thrown about like rag dolls when the explosion went off, a crate of thermal detonators had caused it, they went off and reacted with several chemicals that were being taken to the drop site by the men and women who had chosen to follow Sync Stormhammer. A fight was going on before the explosion happened, a stray shot had caused it and now both sides had a lot of casualties. People crawled around for a while before starting to get up and then some continued to fight, some headed deeper into the canyons and some surrendered to the other side.

The explosion had distracted Rian and when he turned to Ca'hal again something overwhelmed his mind, it was Ca'hal, he was using the force to stun Rian.

Rian clasped his head dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry I had to resort to this padawan learner, but I feel a lightsaber duel would have resulted in my death." Ca'hal got off his knees and headed for Vi' ki, Ric'ia and Da'el.

Da'el saw Ca'hal approaching, and then he looked beyond Ca'hal and saw Rian, the force still overpowering his mind. Da'el jumped up and charged at Ca'hal, his lightsaber clasped in both hands. As Da'el got closer Ca'hal beckoned a maelstrom of dust, Da'el was caught and immobilised by a small pocket of air.

The concentration on throwing Da'el around was enough to set Rian loose, Ca'hal didn't realise this and Rian used the force to lift up the bodies of the council, none of which had become one with the force like Yoda or Obi-wan would. Ca'hal felt one of the bodies smash him in the back, Ca'hal went spiralling threw the air and when he got up and faced Rian the young padawan sent the rest flying at Ca'hal, he dodged them all.

"You are slow with the force." Ca'hal was most confident.

"I wasn't aiming for your front." Rian had a smile on his face. Ca'hal turned around and saw the rest of the bodies came hurtling at him, he dodged two but then one hit him, which stunned him and allowed the rest hit him.

Da'el got up and brushed his robes of dust.

"Do you want my help in fighting him?" Da'el offered his assistance.

"No, I must do this on my own." Rian was resolute."

Ca'hal slowly pushed the bodies off himself and got up.

"That was a dirty manoeuvre."

"It was just my use of tactic, you should have foreseen it."

"I have thought you too well, and I already forgive you."

"Forgiven me for what?"

"You'll see, my padawan learner."

"I am not your padawan!" The two clashed with their lightsabers. They were in a deadlock with their blades, both pushing at each other, refusing to give in.

"You are slightly clumsy padawan."

"Don't call me padawan!"

"Why _padawan_?"

"Stop calling me that!" Rian was getting really pissed at this point; he broke away and started lunging at Ca'hal. Ca'hal dodged from side to side or ducked to avoid Rians attacks.

"You are a little sluggish _padawan_." He said this while Rian tried to swipe his head off.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Rian was boiling.

"What's wrong _padawan?_ Am I irritating you, am I affecting your concentration? Am I causing you some sort of irritation?"

"Shut your mouth! Just shut up!" Rian was too angry and annoyed by being called padawan and the fact that he couldn't hit an old man to concentrate and Ca'hal didn't even need his lightsaber anymore to defend himself.

But his plan was disrupted when he tripped on a long thin pole. He fell backwards and Rian tried to swipe at him while he was down, Ca'hal was able to roll out of the way but Rian used the force to throw the pole at Ca'hal. Ca'hal flicked out his lightsaber and sliced the pole as it came at him.

Rian suddenly just stopped his rampage and started to notice how his fighting was being affected.

"Da'el, do my a favour…kill Vi' ki!" Rians face was blank and emotionless. Ca'hal was taken back by Rian ruthlessness. Vi' ki was still injured.

"How dare you give that order you little pup? She's defenceless!" That sudden flash of anger was all Rian needed, he used this emblem of the dark side as a conduit for a Force attack. Ca'hal was pushed off his feet and went crashing into the rock face.

"You don't actually need to kill her, that's heartless." Rian had beaten Ca'hal at his own game.

Da'el let out a sigh, he didn't need to kill Vi' ki.

Ca'hals head was extremely sore, it had knocked against the stone really hard and a small trickle of blood ran down his face.

Ric'ia sat where she was, too scared to do anything. She had come to the conclusion that this whole thing was her fault. She had suggested that Rian came here, she suggested that Rian take the tour with the Sith, She had allowed him to fall. It was her fault that her bodyguard had a broken jaw, even though Da'el was doing an excellent job at healing it with the force it probably wouldn't be enough.

Rian stood before his old master. The old man lay on his side, calling upon the light side of the force to give him strength, and it did. Ca'hal jumped up with extreme speed and caught Rian off guard, Ca'hal hammered blows down on Rian and Rian fell onto his back. Ca'hal brought the lightsaber down and stabbed at Rian but Rian rolled backwards, then jumped over Ca'hal. There lightsabers met and they spiralled around, each combatant was sliding there blade against the oppositions blade, but suddenly Rians blade met Ca'hals hand, his fingers were lost and he dropped his lightsaber, Rian span his blade around and it sliced through Ca'hals arms, Rian kicked Ca'hal in the chest. Ca'hal fell onto his back and left out a roar.

Rian dropped his blade in shock, he covered his mouth with his hands.

"_What have I done?" _he ran to Ca'hals side and quickly knelt beside him.

"Ca'hal are you okay?" Rian was genuinely worried.

"This is why I forgive you, don't worry I shall soon become one with the force." Each word was a struggle.

"No master, you'll survive! You'll survive Dammit! You can be healed!"

"You…called me master!" Ca'hal gave a little smile.

"Yeah, yeah I did, look you'll be fine just don't give up! Your too strong to give up!"

"No…no I'm not."

"Look just stay alive even if it's just spite me and my new order!"

"You, still…have much to learn padawan."

"Yeah and you'll teach me."

Rian put his hands on Ca'hals chest, put Ca'hals body disappeared.

"No…No! Don't do this you…" but Rian was lost for words.

Da'el put a hand on Rians shoulder.

"He's one with the force now, he's become stronger."

"Yeah, but this is not how it was to go, don't you see what he's done."

"Yeah, he kind of, died."

"No…he's made me out to be a Sith! A Sith will always kill his master or be killed by his master!"

Sync Stormhammer came through the droids followed by republic troops and other Jedi Knights.

"I, Sync Stormhammer and the members of The Republic that follow me swear allegiance to Rian!" Rian met him with a handshake. Everyone jumped onto the Sith ship except for Ric'ia and Vi' ki and they took off, but before they could get very far they found a Sith blockade surrounding the planet.

People shouted to turn back and they did, they flew back down to wait until the blockade was gone, it took one week for the Zabrak army to arrive, but they blew the shit out of the Sith capitol ships. Rian stole a few Republic ships, as there wasn't enough beds and supplies in the Sith ship he had. They flew off and started Rians order.

It would be three years until 'The True Knights' disbanded in the eyes of the Republic. But in reality Rian had just gone underground while he gathered support and funds. Either way he changed the name of his order, _The True Knights _seemed crap after a week, they became _The Coven._

**Gevaden: That's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I might write an epilogue or a sequel depending on feedback.**

**Now the thing I like the most…does anyone wanna make a story crossover? I just love writing stories with characters with from my fics and characters from other people's fics, or you could write one with one of my characters…maybe an apprentice of Ca'hals before Rian, that would be interesting. It's all up to _you_ the reader of my fics. **

**Also Dana-Carter is writing a story called 'The Past Repeated' which is based after the trilogy and features Ric'ia and maybe some other characters from this fic, but hold on…how does Ric'ia live beyond the Trilogy when this fic is based long before it? Read to find out.**


End file.
